


The Advantages of Dating a Skater

by orangegreenlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegreenlove/pseuds/orangegreenlove
Summary: Yurio quite likes Otabek's firm ass, so it's a good thing they have a nice hotel room all to themselves.





	

As soon as the door closed behind them, Yuri found himself shoved against the wall, Otabek pressing close. Otabek’s fingers dug into his hair, tilting his head up into a heated kiss. Moaning, Yuri clutched at his boyfriend, just as impatient after the dinner that wouldn’t end and the long taxi drive back to the hotel. The taste of smoked beef still lingered on Otabek’s lips, which Yuri found incredibly appealing. He could actually feel Otabek’s erection pressed against his hip, hot and hard and unmistakable even through both of their jeans. 

By the time the kiss broke, Yuri was panting for air and his cheeks were flushed bright pink. Looking smug, Otabek sank to his knees and unzipped Yuri’s jeans to get at Yuri’s dick, sucking it into his mouth as soon as it was free. “Mmh, yeah,” Yuri moaned, fingers flexing uselessly - Otabek’s hair was too short to grab a hold of and putting his hand on the back of Otabek’s head just messed up his rhythm. Instead he pressed his hands against the wall, trying to stop his hips from snapping forwards, deeper into Otabek’s mouth. He knew that Otabek wasn’t teasing him with the shallow blowjob, his boyfriend just had a really overactive gag-reflex and couldn’t take more than a couple inches into his mouth without gagging. It didn’t really matter to Yuri though, as Otabek was quite good with his tongue, more than making up for the lack of depth. 

“Damn, you look so good,” Yuri groaned. He wasn’t lying - Otabek did look amazing, on his knees, with his lips stretched around Yuri’s dick and just a hint of red high on his cheeks. The best thing was definitely the way he was looking up at Yuri, eyes dark with lust. Sometimes Yuri felt as if he could fall straight into Otabek’s eyes and never stop falling, especially at moments like this when 100% of Otabek’s attention was focused on him and only him. The corners of Otabek’s eyes crinkled, as close as someone could come to smiling with a mouth full of dick and Yuri realized belatedly that he’d said most of that out loud. 

Blushing, Yuri grumbled, “Shut up,” even though Otabek hadn’t actually said a word. Radiating amusement, Otabek stepped up his game, sucking in his cheeks and working the head of Yuri’s dick over with his tongue until Yuri was quite glad for the support the wall against his back offered. “Close,” he warned, because he was rarely able to stop his hips from thrusting forwards when he came. Humming an acknowledgement, Otabek put his hands on Yuri’s hips, holding them still. Everything was too much, too good for Yuri to last much longer. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open while he came, pleasure surging through him, but it was totally worth it to watch Otabek swallow burst after burst of his come. 

Once Otabek had swallowed most of it, he let Yuri’s dick slip out of his mouth, only to rub his cheek against it, smearing the last few drips of Yuri’s come on his face. Yuri cursed at the sight, filing the image away for later, to masturbate to when he was all alone in Russia and Otabek was all the way over in Kazakhstan. Grinning, Otabek rose to his feet, leaning in slowly for a kiss, but Yuri was having none of that. Instead Yuri licked Otabek’s cheek, tasting his own come on Otabek’s skin. 

Otabek did finally get his kiss, after Yuri had cleaned his cheek to his satisfaction. While they kissed, tongues moving slickly against each other, Yuri dropped a hand down to squeeze Otabek through his jeans. Taking the resulting moan as encouragement, he quickly opened Otabek’s jeans and shoved them down far enough to free his dick. He curled his fingers around the nice, big dick, stroking slowly, much slower than Otabek liked it just to tease him until Otabek growled wordlessly against his lips. Snickering, Yuri picked up the pace, stroking rough and fast while his boyfriend moaned against his lips. He swiped his thumb over the tip, smearing the precome around while Otabek panted and moaned quietly, hips thrusting erratically. Worked up as he was, it didn’t take long for Otabek to come, which he finally did with a moan of Yuri’s name. Yuri blushed at the sound of it, even though he should have been used to it by now - nine times out of ten, Otabek would moan his name at orgasm. Yuri could never decide if it was more flattering or embarrassing, though Otabek didn’t seem at all embarrassed, not even that one time he’d positively screamed Yuri’s name into the night. 

Otabek sagged against him, pressing Yuri into the wall with his weight. Yuri grinned, feeling smug that he could make Otabek weak in the knees so easily. The only disadvantage was that he was quite trapped, unable to move until Otabek regained his strength. “Come on, we need to shower,” he said, shoving impatiently at Otabek’s chest. He couldn’t wait for his next growth spurt, which would hopefully give him enough strength to move Otabek when he refused to budge. 

Otabek nuzzled Yuri’s ear, licking at his earlobe, apparently not in any hurry to go anywhere. Yuri huffed, pretending to be annoyed even as he tilted his head and offered the side of his neck in invitation. He moaned happily as Otabek nibbled and licked his way down his neck to his shoulder, pushing his leoprint shirt aside to reach the sensitive spot near his collarbone. Otabek was sucking hard enough on his collarbone to leave a mark, but Yuri didn’t care - so what if everyone could see he had lovebites? With his pale skin, hickeys were hard to hide anyway, no point in trying, especially when it felt so, so good to have Otabek suck and nibble on all the best spots. But just as Yuri was starting to get really into it, Otabek stepped back. 

Yuri grabbed his arm. “Where do you think you’re going?” he demanded indignantly.

“The shower. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Otabek replied deadpan. “I’d like to get horizontal at some point, the bed looks really comfortable.”

Instead of a verbal answer, Yuri pulled his leoprint shirt over his head and threw it at Otabek’s face. “Then why aren’t you naked already?” 

“Why aren’t you?” Otabek countered, shrugging out of his jeans. Otabek’s shirt joined Yuri’s on the floor, and by the time Yuri had his jeans off, Otabek was already in the bathroom, turning on the shower. Yuri joined Otabek in the shower, sighing as the hot water hit his skin. He liked his showers really hot and luckily Otabek shared his preference for almost scalding hot water. Otabek washed Yuri’s back for him and Yuri returned the favour, Otabek’s soap-slick skin quite appealing under his fingers. By the time they were clean, Yuri was more than ready to go again, so he toweled off quickly, hurrying Otabek along when he would have lingered in the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

As soon as they were close enough to the bed, Yuri planted his hands on Otabek’s back and shoved hard, startling a surprised noise out of him. Otabek fell face-down onto the bed and Yuri scrambled on top of him, pinning him down as much as he could with his slighter frame. “Got you.” Yuri felt Otabek’s muscles tense for a moment before Otabek relaxed under him. 

“Mh. What are you planning to do with me, now that you’ve got me?” Otabek asked, sounding more amused than anything. 

Yuri kissed the back of Otabek’s neck, then nuzzled the still damp hair. “I’m going to rim you until you can’t think straight, then I’ll fuck you into the mattress until you scream my name loud enough to be heard back in Russia,” Yuri declared. 

“I like that plan,” Otabek agreed, “if you think you can last that long.”

“I’ll fucking show you.” Yuri bit down on Otabek’s shoulder, drawing a groan from his boyfriend who didn’t move a muscle, entirely happy to let Yuri get on with it at his own pace. Yuri worked his way down slowly, nibbling on Otabek’s shoulderblades, kissing the bumps of his spine, all around admiring his boyfriend’s sexy, muscular back. By the time he reached the small of Otabek’s back, Yuri was already hard again, but that didn’t mean he was going to rush this. He intended to drive Otabek crazy slowly and thoroughly. Otabek’s ass was quite appealing too, round and firm, muscles hard from skating. When Yuri sank his teeth into the left cheek, Otabek twitched but didn’t object. Grinning, Yuri bit the right cheek too, leaving a matching set of tooth marks. He nudged Otabek’s thigh with his palm. “Spread your legs more, Beka.” Otabek complied, spreading his legs far enough that Yuri could settle between his thighs comfortably. Getting down to business, Yuri spread Otabek’s cheeks open with his thumbs. 

Light, teasing touches never worked on Otabek, so Yuri didn’t bother. He dragged his tongue across Otabek’s hole in a broad swipe, exerting quite a bit of pressure on the puckered skin. The tight closing muscle twitched under his touch, so he worked it over thoroughly, licking and sucking until Otabek was moaning quietly. Stepping up his game, Yuri pushed the tip of his tongue inside, licking his way in deeper while his boyfriend groaned his name. Drawing back, he watched Otabek’s hole twitch and clench at the air for a moment before diving back in, licking around the outside again. Otabek spread his legs wider, which was as close to begging as he ever got. Feeling smug, Yuri licked his way inside again, practically fucking Otabek with his tongue. 

Otabek’s hips rose in an attempt to get Yuri’s tongue deeper, but Yuri pushed him back down. He wasn’t going to let Otabek rush him - he was going to take his time about this. He swirled his tongue around the rim, dipping inside occasionally. Every lick produced a moan or a twitch, encouraging him. By the time Yuri was too turned on to keep going with this, Otabek was practically shaking under his touch. Looking smug, Yuri got up to grab the tube of lube from Otabek’s suitcase. When he got back to the bed, Otabek was up on his hands and knees, waiting for him. Yuri knelt between Otabek’s legs, warming the lube between his fingers before he touched Otabek again. When he slid the first finger in, Otabek groaned his name. The finger went in much easier than usual, so Yuri slid a second one in right away. He curled his fingers, his fingertips caressing Otabek’s inner walls as he searched for Otabek’s prostate. He knew he’d found it when Otabek dropped down to his elbows with a grunt. Grinning, Yuri rubbed at the spongy, sensitive tissue, fingerfucking his boyfriend until he was trembling under his touch. Otabek clearly wanted it a lot, but as usual refused to ask for it or beg, though his body wasn’t as reticent, squeezing tight around Yuri’s fingers and trying to suck them in deeper. 

Otabek was clutching at the sheets, clearly trying to control himself, which Yuri found incredibly appealing. Yuri would have liked to tease Otabek longer, but he was too turned on to wait himself, so he pulled his fingers free, then stroked himself to smear the rest of the lube on his dick. Taking a hold of Otabek’s hips, he pushed in slowly, going slower than he wanted because he knew the slow pace would drive Otabek crazy. Once he was fully sheathed, he reached around and took a hold of Otabek’s hard dick, stroking him slowly. He would have liked to bite Otabek’s shoulders, but until he got that next growth spurt, he was too short to reach in this position. Giving up on teasing for now, Yuri drew back until only the tip of his dick remained inside, then slammed back in fast. Otabek groaned his approval, pushing his hips back to meet Yuri’s pace as Yuri fucked him fast and deep. Yuri’s dick wasn’t nearly as large as Otabek’s, but it was more than big enough to satisfy Otabek if the sounds spilling from Otabek’s lips were anything to go buy. 

“Fuck yeah,” Yuri moaned. Otabek’s ass was so tight, squeezing hot and slick around him. Other than skating, this was the best feeling ever - what could be better than his hot boyfriend on his hands and knees, moaning and panting and eager for his dick? “Fuck, I love you so much.” Yuri froze, only realizing what he’d said after the words had already left his mouth. Fuck, fuck, fuck. They’d said they liked each other before, sure, but love? 

Otabek reached back, balancing on one arm to squeeze Yuri’s fingers with his own quickly. “Me too,” Otabek replied and the tight knot of worry in Yuri’s chest vanished at the words. 

Giddy with relief, Yuri pulled out. “Turn over,” he said, pushing at Otabek’s hip. Fucking him from behind was hot and all, but right now he wanted to be able to see Otabek’s face, to look into his eyes when he came. Rolling over onto his back, Otabek pulled his knees up and spread his legs, offering himself to Yuri. The sight stole his breath away and Yuri had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything else embarrassing. Taking a hold of Otabek’s hips, he thrust back in, moaning at the hot tightness of it. Otabek was clutching at the sheets again and moaning at every single one of Yuri’s thrusts, clearly not ashamed of the amount of noise he was making. 

Yuri ran his palms over Otabek’s hips and down his thighs, feeling the hard muscles twitch as Otabek moaned and writhed under him. The amazing thighs were one of the advantages of dating a fellow skater, Yuri figured, since all that training was bound to produce strong leg muscles and a firm ass. He would have loved to fuck Otabek for hours and hours, but he was too worked up to last much longer. Yuri shifted his hips, trying to find the angle that would stimulate Otabek’s prostate just right. He knew he’d finally found it when Otabek gasped and got about three times as loud as before. Grinning victoriously, Yuri wrapped his fingers around Otabek’s dick and jerked him off, moving his hand about twice as fast as his hips. It was only a minute or so later that Otabek came, his come spurting over Yuri’s fingers as he clamped down tight around Yuri’s dick. Yuri fucked through the increased tightness, holding on as long as he could before giving in as well. His orgasm crashed through him with the force of a tsunami, washing everything away. Yuri collapsed on top of Otabek, his legs too weak to hold him up anymore. Otabek wrapped shaking arms around him and hugged him tight.

Once they’d recovered a bit, Yuri got up on shaky legs to turn the lights off, while Otabek sorted out the blankets. Curling up on his side, Yuri hummed in contentment. He could sleep like this every night of his life, with Otabek’s chest pressed warm and firm against his back. Yawning, he linked their fingers, then drifted off to sleep.


End file.
